i was having fun,why did you pull away?
by NaomilyWhore
Summary: title says it all;
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing :) really wish I did though!**

Ginny's P. O. V.

Ron lays unconsious in the hospital bed as me and Mione clutch his hands between ours. Will he ever wake? We dont know. My brother has been poisoned and if it wasn't for the chosen one, Harry, he could be dead right now.. I, Ginny weasly could be one brother short! I could.. Wait did he really just say Hermione? Is he talking about my girl? "H..Her..Hermione.." she immediately returns obediently to his side, showering Ron with love and care. I sit and play my part as the caring, ginger sister everyone forgets about as my love fusses over my brother. My fucking brother.

*5hours later*

I sit. Lonely. As always. The forgotten friend of the Teriffic trio. I watch as the flames of the fire ferociously dance with one another, licking at the numbness of my body. Maybe I shouldn't be such a pushover. Maybe I should tell Hermione of my feelings..

My thoughts are interrupted as the girls gryffindor chamber door is thrown open, screeching at the hinges. I jump to my feet, wand drawn to strike down the imposer! However to my surprise it's not a death eater who enters, but my beautiful Mione. I mean,beautiful Hermione..

"This just won't do Ginny! Men are complete fools! Your brother is an absolute prat! I've done nothing but help and care for him! And guess what..." I lose myself in those excellent eyes of hers as she rants about my pathetic brother, she's upset. Really upset. I can't have my Hermione feeling like this; I stride over and pull her close, shocking and silencing this beauty. "Mione.." I start warily, my lips brushing her ear as I murmur slowly. "let's forget about Ron for abit yeah, let's forget about males completely" my voice drops a tone lower as I nibble softly on her soft, earlobe.

Hermione's P. O. V.

"let's forget about Ron for abit yeah, let's forget about males completely" oh my god. What is Ginny doing! She's my best friend, the one I trust most besides Harry and Ron! What is she saying? Surely this is crossing the line abit too much, Ginny is too close.. Although those lips are so gentle. Voice so husky in my ear, her breath feels so fucking delicious on my neck...Fuck. Did I just moan?

Ginny P. O. V.

SHE FUCKING MOANED. I panic, maybe I hurt her! Fuck what about if I hurt my Hermione! I lean back slightly but she pulls me close once more. I don't need a second invitation. My lips brush approximately 2 inches under her ear, sweet skin meeting my plump, round red lips, tantalising my taste buds. I want more moans, i now live for Hermione's moans. I rake my teeth over the salty skin, grazing over her collar bone now, alternating between sucking and nibbling. That will leave a mark for weeks. I smirk against my loves neck.

Hermione P. O. V.

Heaven. The only way to describe Ginny's mouth on my neck. Mmm, yes I moan again, I moan alot, infact I can't stop. Wait. I'm moaning? I pull back and nearly topple over a rogue cat. "W...what.. Ginny!" I stutter in a husky, voice breathing deeply. "What was that, why did you do that, why me? Why now!" I stare into her fiery eyes, gosh they're big, gosh they look so dark, gosh her lips are bruised, is she biting her lip now? Oh my god is she aroused? "No Mione" she begins, "The question is why did you pull away? I was having a fucking brilliant time and i know you was" she replies with a wink. I have no idea what she's on about until I spot my reflection in a nearby mirror. Oh my merlin. My eyes are nearly black, pupils so big, my hair is a mess and my neck is covered in bites. Fuck.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh carry on?forget it completely?give up writing? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi guys! I was so glad that I got a few reviews, I was scared I wouldn't get any at all! I will be carrying on with this story but I'd like to know what you want?;)**

Hermione's P. O. V.

We stand this way for a little while; Ginny smirking at me, her brilliant eyes smouldering with passion and lust while I stare into the mirror, trying to act repulsed yet the fire between my thighs says otherwise. I bite my lip. What would my mother and father think if they saw me right now. Or Ronald and Harry?Mrs weasly?Mr weasly!

Ginny's P. O. V.

She has no idea how fucking gorgeous she looks right now. I could eat her up. Oh my. I want to eat her! I slowly take up the 4 steps separating us and wrap my arms around her perfect waist. At first the way she tenses up hurts me, but I simply rub an exposed bit of skin on her hips with the pads of my thumbs, my Hermione finally calms down then, my breathe flowing softly over her neck, I grin as I see the goosepumps appear.

Hermoines P. O. V.

Mmm god. Oh fuck. That feels so fucking delicious. I lean back slightly into the gorgeous Ginny's embrace.. NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. I throw myself forward and yank the hem of my top down. "No Ginny. Stop alright. Just stop please" I didn't realise I had sank to my knees sobbing until Ginny, bless her heart, suddenly came to my side, gently wiping away my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

Ginny P. O. V.

NO. she's crying. My heart breaks at the scene in front of me! I rush to her side, softly wiping away my loves tears, "please don't cry, Hermione please beautiful, I'm so sorry you mean so much to me I'm so so so sorry I.." I begin to sob as the lump in my throat grows. "Please dont cry, I beg you." I gently wrap my arms around her slender body and lift up my love. She returns my act of care by wrapping her arms around my neck, still crying her poor little heart out. "come on 'Mione, let's get you to bed."

As I carefully climb the stairs the crying stops and her breath evens out. When I reach the bed I carefully undress my girl, ignoring what we did just 20 minutes earlier. How could I have been so selfish? I pull back the covers still crying slightly and slide my lovely inside. "Goodnight beautiful" I whisper as I kiss her head. Thick brown locks have fallen into her face so I tuck them behind her ear gently, as to not wake her. A smile graces my features, then quickly subsides into sniffles as I remember that Hermione, my love, isn't mine.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review ;D**


End file.
